On paper making machines, for example, relatively long shafts occur, which serve inter alia as spindles for carrying paper reels. These are now often manufactured as homogeneous or tubular aluminium or steel shafts, possibly with longitudinal circumferential recesses for air-activated clamping segments or the like. It is understood that a shaft of this kind can have a relatively great mass even in the case of comparatively short lengths, especially if the shaft is to carry large loads. On rotation, a shaft of this kind can also come to produce natural frequencies in the speed range which is relevant for this type of application and by doing so possibly limit the velocity of the paper web. In addition, these shafts must often be handled manually when exchanging reels or the like, which means risking coming into conflict with working environment requirements imposed with regard to lifting heavy objects. In the case of large lengths and high stresses, it can also be difficult to obtain sufficient bending resistance with shafts produced according to the prior art.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a method for producing a bending-resistant, elongated body, preferably a shaft or beam, and an arrangement for a bending-resistant, elongated body, which method and which arrangement contribute to eliminating or at any rate reducing the aforementioned problems.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a method is achieved for producing a bending-resistant, elongated body, preferably a shaft or beam.
An arrangement for a bending-resistant, elongated body, preferably a shaft or beam, is also achieved according to the present invention.
Preferred embodiments of the method or arrangement have in addition one or some of the features indicated in the respective sub-claims.
The method or arrangement according to the invention have several advantages. By means of the method according to the invention, a bending-resistant, elongated body can be produced, preferably a lightweight shaft or beam, the bending resistance of which is considerably increased and the natural frequency of which can be adapted to the current application.